


Lil sis seduced

by Krakenknight



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krakenknight/pseuds/Krakenknight
Summary: Kari gets a little too heated watching her brother play soccer. Lemon as heck!





	1. Chapter 1

It was always hard for Kari on Tai’s practice days. As the next stage of schooling approached, she found more and more of her time was occupied with tests and entrance exam preparation. She didn’t really have the freedom of a child any more. Kari did still make an effort to come, she knew that this mattered a lot to her brother, so whenever she could Kari spent the time to watch him play.

Well, that was the excuse anyway, the truth was that Kari always got excited watching her brother play. His strong yet slim body moving around the field with such grace and precision made her shudder. She wanted him to touch her, wanted to feel those strong muscles against her chest, she'd seen him out of the shower enough to know he was pretty big where it counted as well. While Kari was still relatively inexperienced regarding actual boys, she had experimented a bit with herself. 

From her seat she bounced up and down trying to keep her excitement to the level of an enthusiastic sibling, it was just a practice game, after all, shirts and skins and Tai unfortunately for Kari's libido, was on the skins team. It was quite challenging to try and avoid thinking dirty thoughts as her mind shifted to her sensual desires. It was a forbidden love for her brother she knew would never be granted. 

It was too much for her, the sight of her brother’s bare chest drenched in exertion, his muscles gleaming and his face full of a competitive edge was driving her crazy. She swallowed hard standing up abruptly and started making her way off the stand. 

She was glad that TK had cancelled on her today. She didn’t want anyone to miss her, considering what she was about to do. Wordlessly she slid behind the bleachers, the slats of light and noise making her think of the sweaty boys taking the ball around of her muscular big brother.

Kari's entire body was covered in sweat. Glistening slightly in the early evening as she found her private spot beneath the bleachers. Her exhibitionist streak was growing every now and again, and Kari felt a shiver as she pulled out her secret bag of toys cunningly hidden beneath one of the support pillars, a tiny Hello Kitty backpack that contained every illicit purchase Kari had ever made.

Kari rummaged through the bag, hands caressing many smooth and angular surfaces before finally settling on her newest acquisition. A perfect plastic penis, complete with remote. Kari pressed the button and felt the small toy buzzing between her fingers, perfect.

Kari opened the button on her pants, she wore skirts so often these days it was kind of nice to go back to a classic pair of shorts that showed off her long, perfect legs and her tight and pleasing bubble butt to anyone who would notice. She groaned slightly placing the smooth plastic against her mound as she twitched emphatically. This was so naughty if she ever got caught… well, she'd probably die of embarrassment and arousal. 

She took a long but tensed breath as she slipped her hand and the shaft of the vibrator deeper inside herself. A small part of her wanted to get caught, to show everyone just how ridiculous the image of innocence people gave her really was. Kari definitely didn't do more than flirt usually, but a part of her did actually want to walk on the wild side. It was something that Gatomon exemplified better than she did. That girl got around.

 

Her other hand grasped upwards revealing her perfectly pink protruding nips to anyone lucky enough to view her as she played with herself in public. Her treasure was glistening as she felt the smooth plastic rub against her lewd love button. 

Kari moaned imagining a situation where her brother was the one who caught her. He places hands on her sides and then put her over his knee with her bum sticking in the air as his hand swatted her rear.

"mmmm punish me, please... big brother," she gasped sliding the smooth ovoid shape inside her panties before tapping the button.  
The shaft burst to life, a low humming as it kissed her clit and made her entire body writhe in response, she loved the sensation as she rubbed against the support lustfully, without any kind of shame

Kari groaned and felt her hand reach inside her pants, she knew she shouldn’t do this, that it was wrong to fantasise about her brother, imagine his body against hers pressed hard as they shared a forbidden kiss but she couldn't help herself. Kari had always had a crush on her brother. Her rise to womanhood had merely meant that it had gone from idle admiration into full-blown sexual fantasy. It was part of the reason why she still teased Davis after all these years, he’d modelled himself so effectively after her brother, but it was hard not to see the appeal. But you couldn't beat the original. 

Already merely the thought of her brother in a sexual light had gotten her wet and Kari could feel her smooth sex heat up as she exposed it to the early evening air.  
She fumbled for her bag pulling out a large ovoid vibrator from the collection that sat cunningly hidden at the bottom. Kari actually shuddered a bit, part of her wondering how it would be if she ever got caught, would she get disappointment? anger? Would they watch her play with herself? Lose her seemingly innocent look? 

It made her shudder and moan all the more. She imagined what her brother would do if he ever found the large orange dildo that currently sat at the bottom of the drawer. Nobody knew that Kari was secretly like this, and for now that was a secret she kept very well. She stretched her legs wide and began to explore her depths with the vibrating device eagerly. 

Kari sighed and began to move harder along her own body, struggling to keep quiet. She felt her lips parting a hair's breadth, her warm breath shimmering as she continued to massage her love button. The Chosen of Light felt her body buck back and forth quivering up and down as she dreamed of her brother's strong hands and impressive physique. The sultry sister spread her legs wide toes curling in her sneakers riding the wave of pleasure as she tried to simulate his paddle on her rear. 

"That's it, big brother, I'm a bad girl! Punish me! Brother," she groaned relishing in the sensations of her masturbation, her pleasure building as her stomach contracted small knots in her body as felt her eyes waver back and forth.

She could fill the orgasm building ready, the desperate desire to let her depraved fantasy take flight. One hand was still playing with her perfectly pert breasts while the other buzzed against her body. She grit her teeth swallowing air as the juices exploded inside her panties. 

“So you want me to punish you huh?” Asked the familiar voice of Taichi Kamiya, but different somehow, like somehow the Tai of reality and the deepest incestuous fantasies had collided.

Kari practically froze, two fingers pressed inside herself with her vibrator buried deep and still buzzing slightly. Kari let her head move slowly, panning like a camera to the silhouette of her fraternal sibling. Kari swallowed hard, her liquid brown orbs staring into his with a combination of fear and arousal.   
Kari felt her lip tremble as Tai watched her, her face burning from the shame. He had to of heard her, had to see her orgasm moaning his name… He was going to hate her.

Tai’s eyes wandered across his sister’s body her open shorts, her sweat-stained body, the dark patch that stained the crotch of her shorts and revealed the shame of her incestuous fantasies. Initially, Kari was sure he was going to shout at her, his eyes glinting in surprise, his jaw dropping in extreme shock before the spectacle.

Tai’s eyes seemed to be different, the apparent shock and surprise she had expected were present naturally, yet as she lay there quivering in her own juices staring into his eyes. She noticed something different, something unexpected, so unexpected she almost cried out. It was frightening yet exciting at the same time yet Kari could see her brother's arousal.

Kari heard him swallow hard as if deciding on something. She sat there trembling as he slowly and confidently walked towards her a cocky grin on his face as she felt her breath become ragged. She was scared of him, afraid of this confident, swaggering bravado that he had turned upon her for the first time.

Tai picked up her bag of sex aids, inspecting the contents as Kari lay there frozen one hand still cupped around her breast while the other hastily removed itself from her damp crotch like she’d been stung.

Tai for his part had not said a single word since his opening line, preferring instead to let Kari's stew in her own juices. The bold brother pulled out a large orange dildo, inspecting its smooth composition before holding it out for Kari to see  
“Why has this one got “Niisan” scratched into it?” he asked grinning at her discomfort.

"And here I thought you were a good little sister," he chided, slipping the oversized false penis back inside the bag before finding something more interesting. He leaned down kneeling before her before reaching in and grasping the damp plastic oval she had been playing with while she fantasised.

“And what is this naughty thing?” He asked rhetorically holding up the slick slime covered vibrator to Kari's eyes and grinning gleefully as he gave it a long, languid lick. 

Kari squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, pinching herself as if to prove this wasn't a dream. Nope Tai was still standing over her savouring the flavour of her juices off her new sex toy. 

 

“I never expected my sweet and innocent Kari to own something like this,” he teased. “Whatever would happen if TK learned about this?”

 

“I think I have an idea of how I’m going to punish such a naughty girl,” said the boastful brother with a knowing smirk. Tai experimentally licked the soaked sex toy, savouring the taste of his precious little sister’s juices. With a sly smile he placed a single finger on Kari’s lips probing them with her own juices.

Kari shuddered, it was like every fantasy she’d ever had about her brother, that devil may care attitude shining through despite the perverse nature of his actions. She let out a soft moan as she felt Tai place the tremendous toy in her outstretched palm and then wordlessly handed her a second. This one was longer and more traditional, shaped like a small phallus.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's lose those shorts," He asked his voice never straying from its authoritative tones, "I want to put these inside you," he remarked pointing to each device in turn.

Kari burned with embarrassment as she obediently did as she was told. Her hairless sex now entirely on display as her shorts and panties slid down to her ankles. Tai made sure to lean in close, his breath briefly tickling her raw skin before he started to push the un-lubricated vibrator slowly inside her dripping snatch. With agonisingly slow movements Kari felt his clumsy fingers shift the device upwards. Feeling her lower lips wrap around the offending device, she moaned.

Then she felt his hand on her body, grasping the other device between thumb and forefinger Tai began to work the juice-laden shaft against her pucker slowly. Kari's eyes went wide her jaw dropping as she felt her brother's fingers slowly open her anus. The slow procession of the juice-laden joy buzzer into her rectum making her moan loudly. Tai grinned all the more making Kari melt slightly as she felt him push the offending object to a satisfactory depth. Kari felt so full, and yet now she had a horrible ominous knowledge of what was to come.

Her brother had shoved two vibrators inside her, and from the look on his face, it wasn't just the satisfaction of being filled by her toys that she was going to have to endure. Kari couldn't wait.

 

He pulled back, wiping his fingers on his shorts before motioning for Kari to follow him.  
“On your feet Slut!” Said Tai confidently adjusting his shoulders as he watched his little sister struggled to pull her panties back over her slightly distorted mound.  
Kari struggled to her feet biting her lip nervously at the strange discomfort she felt. She'd never walked around with something inside her before, and it made her waddle awkwardly. Tai simply kept grinning that Cheshire cat grin, placing a hand under his sister's chin as he examined her. His hands caressing her body slightly as he explored her semi-nude form. Kari could feel his grabbing grasp reached up and touched her nipples making Kari moan lewdly.  
“Such a beautiful body, I always thought it was wasted on Davis and TK, “remarked Tai in a low possessive voice, “well, neither of them got to see this, your mine now,” he added his voice dripping with greedy delight.

Kari couldn't help but moan all the louder, her mind wholly consumed with even more dark and tempting fantasies. She couldn't believe how perverted her brother was and she couldn't be happier with the discovery. Kari moaned submissively. She could feel her brother's hands squeeze and abuse her so beautifully, the hand easing the toy in and out of her. She panted heavily, her tongue visible as Tai ended his petting session with a sudden and expressive pinch. This was torture!

With an effortless action, Tai unclipped Kari's bra and began to stuff the garment into his pocket deftly. Kari swallowed hard aware of how her nipples stuck out like little mountains against her softball sized mounds. It was obvious now to anyone that looked at her that she wasn’t wearing underwear up there.

"Let's go home little sister," remarked Tai in a voice that made it clear she had no choice in the matter holding out his arm in what seemed like a mockery.

Kari was about to protest when her eyes met his and her argument died on her lips. That feeling of raw power overwhelming her.

Kari nodded taking his hand as they walked together. Tai, still sweaty from his exertions and dressed in his soccer kit, led his little sister to the train station. It was hard for Kari to keep up. Every move she made pumped the foreign objects inside her all the harder. She gritted her teeth, glad that at least the devices had not been turned on as she half walked half waddled beside her brother.

Tai was humming something, a jaunty tune about butterflies or something she thought. He walked alongside his sister, occasionally glancing at her stuffed snatch currently secreted into tight shorts. Tai looked so smug as if his plan had gone off fluidly even though this was pure chance.

With a self-satisfied smirk they crammed into the train Tai making sure to push his little sister against the window, it was subtle but once again reminded her of the power dynamic the now shared. The heart thumped hard as she realised how much she loved the idea of her brother owning her, how she longed to feel him take every aspect of her. Even now as he took on a position of seeming to protect her, she could feel his hands squeezing and caressing her rear.

He leaned in until she could feel his slightly tacky body against hers, blowing against her ear as he did so.  
“Now then, let’s begin a suitable punishment for such a naughty little girl,” he scolded.  
Kari felt the buzz before she heard it as he slowly began to activate the twin pleasure buds inside her, One thumb languidly easing on and off the dial of intensity as he slowly started to press his tented shorts against his sister's plush posterior.   
Kari blushed, aware of the mammoth manhood that was hot dogging her and feeling her rectum swallow the terrible toy inside her. She gasped, desperately trying to suppress her own moaning. Tai placed a hand across her mouth pushing her body against the train window. Kari felt a flash of surprise as Tai began to ease up her shirt slowly.

She hissed as she felt his hands on her belly fingers moving to caress upwards. Each time his hands reached towards her breasts, she could sense the remote for the vibrators being turned up incrementally.  
Tai grunted slightly pushing his hardness against his sister’s rear as he continued to torment her. Every time she tried to make a sound he would stop, she couldn’t bear that to make him stop feeding her never-ending need for his touch.  
Kari pulled up her hand, biting down hard on her own fist to suppress her moans as Tai began to expertly manipulate her breasts, pushing her against the cold glass of the window. His hands moved downwards, taking the time to slowly but surely massage her mound through her shorts, every time his dexterous digits came near her muff Tai made sure to click the controller and give her a burst of pleasure.

Kari bit down so hard she was scared she would draw blood. She desperately bucked herself back and forth with how tightly they were packed inside and out; she wasn't sure if anyone could see them.

Kari Kamiya stared at her own reflection, her eyes wild with pleasure, her mind swimming in endorphins as her brother continued his perverted play, taking every opportunity to push her just a little bit further.

 

Kari felt her body begin to twitch, the familiar warmth of an orgasm magnified thousandfold by the danger of the situation. She had practically swallowed her fist, groaning as she felt her body lose control. She leaned hard against the window breathing heavily as Tai finally relented, deftly catching her, preventing her from falling.

“Please big brother,” begged seductive sister meekly “no more…” she whimpered about to beg him to fuck her right there in public.

And then the train announced their stop. Kari let out a sigh of disappointment and then the realisation that her brother had been playing with her body in public finally set in. Kari flushed heavily, terrified someone noticed the explosive end, but no one turned around, no one seemed to see her pressed against the window, like some kind of wanton wench. Still, her heart froze as she did a quick look around.

 

Tai grinned knowingly before helping Kari to her wobbly feet.  
Kari could feel the vibrator still buzzing within her now soaking insides as the doors opened and Tai confidently led her home.

The orgasm had washed out and she could barely walk, feeling the aftershocks of her explosive release quake though her, she was still pleasure drunk. Her feet seemed clumsy as she practically hung from her brother’s arm, he was a support, but at the same time, she knew that this helping hand would come at a cost, a cost that would probably include her virginity.

The sinful siblings crossed the threshold of the Kamiya’s apartment. Kari almost immediately fell over as Tai grasped her by the waist as he lifted her over his head. Kari moaned finally uninhibited as her brother lifted her off her feet and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of sodden laundry. Meaty hands reached up and slapped her rear playfully as he carried her into the living room.

Kari squealed in surprise, his sudden show of strength making her melt almost as much as his earlier show of dominance. She gasped in unexpected joy as she felt him pull her into position. Tai flopped onto the couch. Kari felt her body move around as her brother effectively repositioned her, she could feel his erection against her belly as his hands moved to play with her pert posterior again.

“Let’s get to your punishment, my naughty little Slut” growled Tai authoritatively as he began to slide her shorts off her rear revealing her sweat and juice soaked panties which he quickly slipped down her legs.  
Kari felt the toys inside her buzz again as Tai began to lightly play with her body again taking care to massage her amazing ass. Kari could feel the cold air of the early evening against her sex as Tai began to lightly stroke up and down her behind.

He placed a finger inside her, neatly feeling for and pulling out his toy before settling for a quick yet satisfying whack against her supple flesh.  
Kari felt the sting and cried out in surprise and pain, her brother was spanking her, treating her like a naughty child, yet every time that hand moved in close and rang against her rear. Kari could feel the pleasure mounting in time with each perfect stroke. Despite what had been done to her with the toys earlier Kari felt more aroused than ever, crying out in surprise and pain with each a regular strike. She could feel her butt cheeks burning. Her face shone with a combination of shame and arousal. Every now and again Tai would dig a finger inside her treasure between strokes as if he was testing her readiness.  
She felt his hand move back and strike her, again and again, each stroke being both broad and reliable as he got into a rhythm.

She could feel his erection against her belly, his hardness was so achingly close as he continued to punish her for her bad behaviour.

 

Kari felt her body tense again the stinging on her rear combining with her own stimulation. She was loving how her brother continued to vigorously paddle her backside playfully even though it was clear he wanted to take her.

After a while Tai seemed to stop, taking a moment to savour his sister’s tasty nectar before finally moving her away.

Kari felt her legs hit the floor and found herself kneeling before her senior sibling, her shorts around her ankles, her body ready for his pleasure. Tai effortlessly pulled on the waistband of his shorts revealing a respectable 8 inches of erection for her to play with.

“Suck!” He commanded emphatically grabbing the back of her head to make the point crystal-clear.

Kari nodded her eyes slightly teary as she opened her lips and began to slowly and surely take his mushroom head down her throat. She'd never done anything like this before, and Tai occasionally winced as her teeth grazed along the shaft before he lost patience and began to facefuck his submissive sister.  
Kari nearly gagged as she felt his entire shaft shoved down her throat suddenly, Tai’s hands now firmly placed around the back of her head as he used her for his pleasure. She tried to breathe through her nose, her eyes wide and teary as Tai forced himself on her continuously. Kari felt the vibrator inside her ass continue to buzz again set to maximum as Tai force-fed his cock to her. She spasmed, again and again, pleasure overwhelming her mind as she struggled to breathe, completely lost in pleasuring him.

He caressed her cheek between thrusts, encouraging her with the dirtiest words.  
"You love this don't you little Slut, love being used like this, you've always been tempting me, every time you came out of the shower in just a towel you wanted this, wanted me to punish you. Well, now you better take it like a big girl because I'm just getting started."

Another orgasm buzzed through Kari's body as she felt her brother's cock twitch in her mouth. He pulled back just as the spray of semen began to push out of it spattering white goo all over his little sister's face and body with a mighty roar of pure unadulterated lust.

Kari coughed a little bit, a small amount of semen slipping down her throat. The salty taste of her brother dominating her mouth as she stared up at him in awe.

Tai happily placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder gripping her tightly.  
He pulled her up and with very little hesitation eagerly nibbled on her neck.  
Kari knew what was coming next as he stood up straight and gave her body one last delightfully deviant inspection.  
She was still wearing a little clothing and Tai clearly wanted her naked.

His hands moved up and down her body, fingers caressing her sides. Squeezing the slight paunch on either side of her flat stomach. Tai seemed to be examining everything about her, examining her filthy mind as well as her seemingly unspoiled body.  
“I wonder how you’ll look with a tattoo right here” he remarked playfully stroking the small of her back. “Something tasteful, like a tramp stamp,” he added making a distinctive effort as he pulled her shirt over her head inspecting her tiny tips critically before taking a moment to nibble on them.

“Or maybe we’ll get these pierced? We can put some rings in here for me to play with,” he mused flicking her nipples licking each one in turn before kissing up between her modest cleavage.

“You can do whatever you like to me brother, I’ll do anything for you just please Fuck me already!” begged Kari.

Tai smiled placing a finger on her lips as he moved in to take his kiss. Kari felt her entire body explode as he pulled her in and rubbed her against him. The giddy girl could feel his erection still sticky with her saliva as it rubbed against her thigh. She knew what was going to happen next. It happened in her fantasy so many times after all.

Kari couldn’t have resisted if she’d wanted to as Tai pushed her onto the couch. Squeezing her firm rear in that powerful way, Kari could feel the sting of her behind from the previous abuse before she felt her darkest desire.

He pressed her face into the cushions of the couch barely allowing her enough space to breathe as she felt something warm and sticky slide across her open sex.  
“Please take me, make me yours” purred Kari slowly but surely shaking her rear, she felt his head against her mound and moaned in forbidden pleasure as Tai began to ease himself inside her. This was just like her fantasy, except the real thing, was now stretching her wide

“I wonder what Davis would think if he could see you now, would he be disgusted by you? Would he be aroused watching you bouncing on your brother?” Asked Tai, getting into the mood even more and taking moments to make ringing strikes along her bubbling butt flesh between deep thrusts of incestuous delight.  
Kari shut her eyes imagining the scene TK and Davis both watching her as she let Tai turn her into his plaything. She couldn’t help herself the image made her orgasm again. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth briefly as she drooled into the couch cushions. Tai took full advantage of the moment of her spike to plunge even deeper, his stamina must be near superhuman considering how she was battling to keep up.

Tai took the time to grip her arms holding her in the position of supplication as he ruthlessly pounded her pussy. Years of pent-up sexual energy between the sinful siblings exploded in passionate movements.

“You feel amazing little sister,” said Tai as he gripped her wrists, “best Fuck I’ve ever had, I guess what they say about siblings being made for each other is true,” he grunted never letting up in his assault on her deepest places.

Kari didn’t answer, her own mind lost in lustful abandon

 

Her arms flopped uselessly to her sides. Her entire body now nothing more than a warm hole for her brother to slide into. She surrendered to him completely, whimpering in pleasure as he continued to say the most degrading things.

Maybe I’ll introduce you to my side girl, I know that she always had a thing for you, would you like that little Slut? Drinking my seed out of another woman? Debasing yourself for my little Meimei?”

Kari’s eyes squeezed even more tightly shut, each lurid fantasy filling her with longing.  
Licking out Mei while her brother pounded into her from behind? TK Davis and her brother all showering her in a naughty seed. Her brother showing her off in the digital world wearing nothing but a collar. The idea of a collar made her whine, the simple appeal of him owning her made her whole body explode in pleasure.

They went at it for quite a while Tai taking long full strokes enjoying his pleasure as he thudded into her from behind.

Tai grunted hard pushing as deep as he could as his cock began to twitch inside Kari's fertile fount. It was entirely determined to deliver his boiling bounty of brotherly love directly where it would make the most impact.  
"Big Brother!" Kari moaned emphatically.  
She shivered as what felt like buckets and buckets of semen shot inside her secret place. He pushed her face deeper into the couch, seeming to enjoy her dominated position.

Finally, when he was finished, she felt his hands let go of her arms, making her slide off his cock with an audible squelch.

"My little sister is such a huge Slut! Luckily you're my Slut now!" Growled the dominant brother. He gave her still stinging ass another firm and authoritative slap to prove his point.

Kari didn't say anything, her tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth as she lay there a dripping and drooling mess. Tai's fresh creampie slowly dripping out of her cunt. She just lost her virginity, was treated like a slave and loved every second of it.

She felt Tai squeeze hard on her rear and moaned in happy resignation. She belonged to him now, and that was precisely what she wanted.


	2. Disguised sibling spankings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari and Tai get naughty in public.

Lis sis seduced Part 2 

It was strange to see his little sister wearing sunglasses. It was more curious still that the pair were on a date. 

Nothing fancy, just dinner and a movie, still, for Kari these things were firsts… While she had many male admirers, Tai had actually been surprised to find… she'd never actually been on a date before.  
It didn't mean however she wasn't aware of how they worked.

Tai Kamiya took another bite from his hamburger as he watched Kari slurp her milkshake seductively.   
Still, it added a bit of normality to their lives since things had turned. The elder Chosen smiled wolfishly, treasuring the just shy of a week old memory of Kari's panting naked form, squealing beneath him. He’d thoroughly enjoyed it as he rammed into her. 

That magical day he had made her his. Both siblings were insatiable, and they kept going until Tai had collapsed in exhaustion, pinning his sister as he softened inside her. They’d both agreed it wasn’t a 1-time thing and both appeared in sync on that.

She was his now, a fact he reminded her of at every opportunity, the second their mother’s back was turned, Tai had his hands on his sister’s ass. The next day he’d awoken to find her bobbing up and down his shaft, her naughty lips caressing his manhood as she eagerly waited for him to waken.  
Or after school when he’d pulled her into his bedroom and happily slammed into her slick sex gagging her with her own panties. For a moment she didn't he realise it was him until he’d whispered the words he knew she loved in her ear.

"You're a slut Kari, but you're my slut!" he'd whispered before slipping her underwear down her legs and brutally taking her right then and there.

And the best thing was, she knew it too. Tai had experimented with slave play a little with Meiko, and the bespectacled beauty was submissive but she didn’t appreciate being owned. Tai had shelved the idea until Kari had opened the door to a brand-new level of depravity.

Every day was a day of new surprises, and today Tai had decided to show off his prize in a public space  
Kari dressed in a different manner for the date. They were a long way from Odaiba, but the last thing he wanted was to be caught by someone they knew. This wasn’t a traditional brother/sister interaction after all. He was still astounded that incest wasn’t illegal in Japan, he’d never been able to marry Kari, but legally he hadn’t done anything wrong.

It didn't feel that way when he kissed her, and the memory of their first time made his blood boil with passion. Meiko was a long way away after all, and once he thought of a good idea to do it, he'd introduce his girlfriend to his sister's talented tongue.  
Tai was definitely wearing the pants in this relationship, and he rather liked the idea, of using Kari as a sex slave, something he knew for sure she wanted as well.

Kari slipped off her sunglasses and stared at her brother through the coloured contacts she’d slipped onto mask her identity. Right now she was wearing a long wig of midnight black that swept around her middle back like a murder of settled crows. 

She had gone for a completely different look today, her usual booty shorts and t-shirt replaced with a miniskirt that was probably Mimi’s and a matching tank top that barely covered her navel. 

It definitely looked good on her nubile body, Tai swallowed hard taking a few fries as Kari blushed appreciatively. This was a date, after all, they'd gone to a movie, cuddling together as they watched , it almost felt normal save for the completely inappropriate nature of their relationship. 

This was extremely exciting for Kari, she knew what she was doing was wrong and she didn’t care at all. A few days ago she was playing with herself now she had a big brother bouncing her up and down whenever they had a free moment. She loved being his fuck toy, embracing her new role with a kind of sick gusto. They had to be careful, while Kari was confident they would convince Tai's girlfriend to accept this eventually, for the moment they were settled into a more conventional arrangement. 

Kari Kamiya had enjoyed the last few days as well, ever since her brother had caught her masturbating under the bleachers, those vibrators buzzing with their infernal rhythm, Kari found a perverted equilibrium with her older sibling. Every morning this week she'd crept into his room early, happily pressing her chest to his legs as she sucked him off eagerly. She'd felt so absolutely naughty sitting there in her bottle green uniform enthusiastically bobbing her head and swallowing down his reward. Still out in public… Some habits are hard to shake.

"Stop staring you’re embarrassing me," she admonished him with a flush. It was clear she was enjoying his attention leaning in slightly as the Lass of Light took another sip. She let her sweet pink tongue slide down the straw before she ducked her head neatly, showing off her cleavage.

It was partially an act, a little back-and-forth flirting with her brother seemed to be the way he liked it, and Kari loved pleasing him. While the brutal animal thrill had been outstanding, she also loved him deeply and knew he liked it when she played the dutiful little sister.

Tai laughed a little, here he was, in a public space, blatantly ogling his little sister, undressing her with his eyes. Still, he relented, just because people didn't think they were siblings, didn't mean he could just simply grab her like the horny teen he was.

He placed a hand on Kari’s, gripping it slightly, making her blush like a schoolgirl. His normally quite open and flirty sister, had been so quiet and flushed while on this date. Was he truly that charming?

No that couldn’t be it, this date was definitely Kari's idea, but he knew the real Kari, the sweet innocent girl was more of a face, something Kari put on to hide her true deviance.  
Kari was feeling a little bit taken aback by Tai's sudden show of intimacy, she rubbed her legs together, glad that she had foregone panties under the circumstances as they almost certainly would've been soaked with arousal by now. She was entirely in love with him, had been for a very long time, even when she had entertained dating TK briefly, all she'd been thinking of was how her brother would react to it. Now she was certain he'd be jealous.

The pair finished the meal, Tai taking note of how quickly Kari stood up and meticulously smoothed her skirt as she got to her feet. That was suspicious behaviour, it's not like anyone would recognise her. There was something about her walk that seemed off, that seemed oddly familiar… He flashed back to that moment a few days ago, his sinful sibling stumbling as the vibrator inside her kicked up to 11. He cocked his eyebrow questionably.

"Kari, why did you want to come out here on a date?" he asked her slowly, his hazel gaze moving from her now naturally erect nipples to her slightly fearful gaze. That same scared arousal he'd seen a few days ago. It made him apprehensive. The way her lip trembled betraying her inner self. 

Kari shuffled her feet, swallowing hard under her brother's penetrating gaze, a tiny part of her gleefully soaring as the mundane was being blown away and the dreadfully deviant was taking its place. She trembled like a leaf placing her fingers together. Kari's large pastel coloured eyes averted as "kinky Kari" played up her shame. She certainly felt it. Being ashamed made her feel alive, the arousal making her shiver involuntarily.

Kari took a moment to stare at the floor before responding, her voice softer than expected.  
“I just figured we want to spend some time together Tai,” replied Kari, that blush getting stronger, 

Had she done it, or was he going to show suspicion, Kari wondered if she could fall any further in her brother's sight, tempted to lift her skirt and expose herself. She wouldn't do it, of course, he'd only find out when they were home, and they'd have a laugh about it.  
That was the plan anyway.

Tai felt guilty, just because he and Kari had plunged into the abyss of immorality didn’t mean she’d completely lost her head. The Chosen of Courage sighed, and shook his head, his hand reaching for the back of his spiky urchin of hair.  
Whoosh  
It was almost perfectly timed as the gusts swept around them both sending Kari’s short skirt flying upwards with a sudden shriek of surprise and the spatter of juices.

Kari felt a surge of shame and embarrassment overwhelm her, her face turning crimson as she buried her hands in her skirt pressing it down quickly.

Tai felt his gaze slowly descend downwards, taking in his sister's quivering chest as she rubbed her legs together. There was a faint sensation of something slowly dripping down her left leg, the sudden shock making her flush with embarrassment. So that was what she'd been hiding! 

He grasped her arm hard as the pair made a run to the nearest out-of-the-way corner Tai, feeling his heart accelerate as he slid back into his all-too-familiar role. Notthat he objected to being in charge.

Kari wasn’t innocent, he needed to stop believing that, the naughty girl had almost gotten away with this little stunt. 

Pressing her against the wall and without a word, Tai moved his hand down quickly. He took some pleasure in snaking it under her skirt, making his sister squeak with surprise. His strong fingers brutally pressed into her naked cunny, jackpot!

"I knew you acting were acting way too innocently, I know your true self, Kari," growled Tai possessively, grinning slightly as his index finger dug deep for a second before returning to his face, he licked her dripping juices off his fingers.

Kari shuddered, a familiar mix of fear and arousal on her face, that was the Kari he knew.  
“No panties huh?” he asked her in his master voice. Tai’s devious mind immediately shifting into a familiar gear, she’d done this on purpose, he ran his hands down her thigh feeling the gooseflesh and arousal there.  
He inspected her rear again, letting his hand settle upon her firm and supple cheeks squeezing them possessively through her skirt before grinning with wicked glee.

“I think it’s time we visited that shop,” he said, making her tremble and moan as he kissed her hungrily.

Tai enjoyed his little game with his sister, they'd always been a close pair, so it made sense that as she got older, Tai had been aware of her feelings for him. He'd been able to ignore it, willing to put it to the side until that fateful day. As far as things outside were concerned, the older boy was still her brother, but in private Tai was very much her master, although he still wasn't sure where the lines were.

The deviant duo held hands Tai firmly guiding his sexy sister towards a familiar venue. The adult sex shop "Poison."

Tai felt his heart beat a thousand times a minute, almost bursting out of his chest as he squeezed his sister’s waist possessively. It was actually kind of strange walking into the shop, he’d passed it a thousand times always wondering what was behind those black tinted windows. The shop was relatively large with long narrow corridors stacked high with items he’d never even dreamed of all labelled in a lurid script. 

He let go of Kari’s arm, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, she was 18 now and allowed to be in here.  
He grinned at his sister, smacking the rear of her skirt, giving him a brief glimpse of her bald sex beneath as it flew upwards before kissing her ear.  
“We’re going to find a few things, all for you.” said Tai, taking the opportunity to slip his hand beneath her skirt again pawing that pleasingly plump posterior with glee.

Tai firmly guided her past adisplay of Pegasus model dildos their equine features making him wince as they moved. The Chosen of Courage found what he was looking for pretty quickly, grabbing a basket, he placed both rope and handcuffs inside. Grinning as he felt his not so sweet sister tremble with every item he added. A blindfold got a lot of attention and Kari couldn’t wait for Tai to slip that over her eyes.

"Well then Kari, what you think of this?” asked Tai, holding up what looked like a ping-pong paddle and waving it before his sister's eyes like a master would shake a steak before a hungry drooling dog.  
Kari tried to hide her eagerness, but the smug, self-satisfied look on his face bluntly told her she'd failed she had only a moment to think before she felt the stinging sensation of rubber on her rear her squeal of ecstasy making her brother's smirk all the more.

“I think I found a winner,” he crowed triumphantly, giving his sister another grope as he added a few more items to the cart obscuring her view with his body.

Tai was enjoying this more than he let on, yeah this was partially an act, something they egged each other into but when he saw her lip tremble, Slight tears, forming in her eyes, he knew he had a winner. He was still getting into the mindset of the deviant, but Tai was finding he was a quick learner.

He paid for his transactions, wincing slightly at how much it cost him.  
“I’ll have to take my enjoyment out of your hide,” he teased Kari, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her passionately right there in front of the clerk.

Kari whined, letting her tongue softly slip into her brother’s mouth.

This whole sensation was all so magical, her eyes dancing as she pushed her slight body against his, She could feel his big beefy hands manhandling her.

If only the others knew, whatever would people would say if they saw? She was such a terrible person, engaging in such a dirty display.

Kari pulled back her head panting slightly. Her hazy eyes begging for him to take her home as he picked up their shopping.

 

Kari had never wanted a trip to go by as quickly as she wanted this one. He pressed her against the wall of the train again, and every now and again she would feel his hand brush against her body, his questing lips, nibbling and kissing her ears. There’d been one awkward moment when her wig had started to slip, but the deviant duo didn’t stop their explorations.

Kari was excited, her hand reaching down to stroke the prominent bulge in her brother’s jeans, eagerly anticipating her punishment at his hand, craving his touch. Now that they weren’t in public she did everything in her power to keep him turgid and ready for what was definitely shaping up for a fun afternoon. 

The pair barely got inside the door before Tai lifted her up by the waist and carried her into the bedroom. Mom was away again, parents once again visiting Grandma on Sunday meant the sinful siblings had the apartment all to themselves. Tai pressed Kari back against the wall, slipping her wig off with a yank. Kari frantically dug her hands into his pants, letting their passions inflame as she felt her brother’s lips against hers again, his talented tongue sweeping against hers as they moaned into each other’s mouths.

She undid his belt, her tongue hanging loose as they finally released from each other’s embrace. Tai smirked, glancing over at the bed and then to the package at their feet.

“Strip!” ordered Tai authoritatively, his hand reaching up to snap the paddle against his palm with a little grin as he let his pants drop. He was ready for action in every way.

Kari shuddered again, biting her lip but already knowing this was leading down to sexier fun. She slipped the straps of her tank top, her deft fingers peeling up the fabric, her sensual softball-sized melons bouncing slightly as she revealed them to her Master.

Tai sat on the bed, his erection already noticeable through his silk boxers as he settled on the muted pastel bedspread.   
He patted his lap meaningfully, certain his sister got his meaning.

“Come here Kari!” he commanded, taking a little bit of pride as he saw her shudder, her pink nips hard, as she settled herself happily on his lap.

Kari felt the paddle come down again, swatting her swollen rear with an audible clap, her pussy juicing up as he roughed up her muff.

Tai grinned as she squealed out in discomfort, he was enjoying this a lot, every little sound she gave in response to his touch was a sacred pact of deviance. His arm shook as the impact ran up to his shoulder in time with her desperate keening.

Kari moaned, her bare belly rubbing against soft, smooth underwear, her plush posterior quaking as she screwed up her face. She craved his touch, moaning wantonly, as Tai placed a hand on her bouncy bum, thick fingers squeezing Kari’s supple flesh marvelling at its smoothness.

Tai grinned, noting the smooth, supple flesh still glowing from his first whack, he felt a little guilty for causing her pain, but her dripping pussy told him she loved this.  
He gripped the paddle again, steeling himself as he brought it down on her supple rear,   
Whack!  
She squeaked, moaning in lustful abandon, her abundant love juices practically dripping from her as the concussive blows became more frequent. Tai was careful, it wasn’t about the strength so much as the stinging shock of the paddle against his sister’s pliable plush posterior. 

He was enjoying this, placing the paddle on the bed beside him and staring at the railing of the bunk thoughtfully.  
“Get up!” he commanded Kari, placing a hand on the small of her back before taking one last languid feel of her now scarlet rear.

Kari grinned, sliding onto her knees in anticipation of what was coming next. Tai smiled, pulling her up to her full height and kissing her passionately, Kari giggled, rubbing her rear as Tai dug into the bag again pulling out a blindfold and delicately slipping it over his sister's eyes.

“Now now, I can’t have you seeing everything,” he teased, caressing her side before finding what he needed in the bag.

Kari moaned emphatically, the blindfold was a neat little touch, and when they were finished she'd thank him for it, she didn't know what was coming and that made the sensation all the more exotic. She quailed as something slide under her breasts, coarse fabric caressing her mound and pushing up her cleavage.   
She felt it loop around each leg, the bonds pulling tight as he wrapped another set of bonds around her left wrist.

Tai gripped the rope tightly, wrapping it around his sister’s bound wrists, as he hooked her arms above her head, locking her into position with the rubbing of line on the metal bannister. Kari couldn’t help but moan like a wanton whore as she desperately tried to guess what her brother would do next.  
He wasn't one to disappoint and pretty soon Kari could feel the subtle tickle of a feather against her erect nipples, gasping at the subtle tease as she felt his breath lightly blow against it. She moaned in pleasure pushing her breasts towards Tai’s mouth despite her bound position.

Tai examined his handiwork, not the best binding job he had ever seen, but it did do his boner justice to see Kari wriggling helplessly.  
He pursed his lips and blew again, puffs of cold air making those adorable strawberry nipples all the harder. Tai removed his own clothing, it was only going to get in the way now. He made his way around her watching her turn in response to his breathing, panting desperately as sweat started to cover her skin and a subtle sheen.

For Kari the sensation was overpowering, this feeling of helplessness made her lustfully lean into his touch, begging for his hands to caress her, to tease her, to punish her for being such a naughty girl. 

Tai grinned, marvelling at his helpless sister taking an almost sadistic pleasure in this as he moved his head just too far for her to reach.  
With her arms and legs bound like this, she was entirely at his mercy, and that was the way he enjoyed it.  
He pulled the paddle off the bed, making a few practice swats in the air before whispering in his sister’s eager ear.  
“Now it’s time for your punishment to continue Kari, what happens to sluts who disobey their masters?” He asked her, his fingers reaching to caress her thigh, making her whimper in needy arousal.  
“They get spanked?” she whispered, her lip quivering in blind anticipation.  
Whack!  
Tai swatted her ass with the paddle, moving it down with lightning speed against her exposed rear, drinking in the sensation as gorgeous malleable flesh bounced against his tool of choice.  
“That’s right Kari, naughty girls get spanked, especially when they seduce their brothers," he added, making sure to punctuate every accusation with another ringing blow.

He hadn’t gagged her, that would take the delight out of her moaning and squealing in pleasure and discomfort.  
Kari was all too happy to reward this, wriggling sensually against the rough ropes.  
“That’s what you want isn’t it?” asked Tai, rubbing something cold against her belly making her shudder from the stimulation.  
“Yes, big brother punish me!” she whimpered, biting her lip as a pair of the sensations that drove wild. 

She felt the cold sensation of metal on her skin, something hard and sharp against her…

Kari cried out, choking back the surprise and shock that must’ve been flowing from her face with a snap, the clamp found its mark and Kari felt its tiny teeth digging into her nipple. A second later she felt a second latching onto her free one, both being pulled downwards on miniscule weights. Kari struggled hard, she was grinding her body against her bindings, squirming from the sensations of discomfort and helplessness that were turning her into a juicy wreck. 

It'd initially been painful, but as she got used to it, this perverted play brought her nothing but pleasure. The low laid lady groaned pathetically, her face begging for more. She winced in need feeling her nipples lengthen painfully. The burn driving her nerves to sing with sensation. She wondered idly if her boobs were going to get bigger or if they were just going to change shape.

Tai almost laughed at the way she wiggled her crimson tinted rear. It was clear she could feel both ecstasy and evil coursing through her form. The auburn haired beauty let her tongue stretch out as she was overwhelmed by her feelings. 

Tai had to hand it to his younger sister, the Chosen of Light really got her money's worth out of the new toys. And this was turning him on more than he wanted to admit. The older hadn't heard the safe word yet, that meant he had to keep going. Tai didn't mind that terribly much, the courageous captain of the Chosen didn't know if he could possibly be any harder than he was right now. 

Kari never wanted this to stop, her body creaming between her attempts to call to her precious master.  
“Tai… master, more please,” she pleaded, longing for his kiss.

Kari turned in her bindings, struggling back and forth against the bunk bed, her lips questing for his. She was such a good girl, he couldn't help but want to reward her.  
Once again he took her in his arms, feeling the cold weight from the end of the clamps against his belly as he did so.  
Their lips met, his tongue entwining with hers as she bore her punishment, embracing the moment as he slowly rubbed her rear.

“Sinful little sister," he murmured, their bodies now so close. He rubbed her belly lovingly, caressing her thigh and tenderly touching her gently.  
“You really do like the perviest things, a twisted little thing like you can’t be a bride,” he whispered planting kisses on her nubile form. “guess I can make you my pet though.”

He grasped her gently but firmly. The Chosen of courage teased her bright red teats letting the clamps hang for a little longer before finally unsnapping them releasing her from the metal as he pinched them with his fingers. He left her for a moment, blind and mewling, Tai moved his hands down to caress her thighs pressing her upwards, his rock hard erection now lining up with her quivering cunt.

Still leaving her bound and helpless, Tai shoved his massive cock inside her, feeling the heat of the nuclear quim as he pressed his needy erection deeper inside her. He wasn’t gentle, tormenting already sensitive nipples as he drove his dick deeper with each concussive push. He felt his balls slap against her needy sex as the lovers moaned into each other's mouths. 

She was his, no matter what he said or did, she was happy to be his slave and as much as he would deny it, he loved the sensation of her moaning vibrating body against his. He pawed her budding breasts, fingers pinching her bright pink nipples as he sank his teeth into her neck.

Tai started to bounce his sister, feeding her more of his shaft as he lifted her from her bindings. He'd long ago given up trying to rationalise this, he knew it was wrong. An idle and lost cause to hope he could find a way to live a normal life, but deep inside he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Kari was impossible to resist.

He felt Kari twist and wind against him, her bound form helpless to his touch and eager to please him. This was just the way he liked her. The spiky-haired leader continued to pump inside her, feeling her juices run down his thighs, then a devious thought crossing his mind.

"I'm not wearing a condom, little sister," he announced, never relenting from his assault on her senses "what if I knock you up today?"

Kari’s emphatic moans of affirmation told him he’d made pay dirt. His twisted little sister wanted the strangest things from him. Why was hearing her begging for his baby such a big turn on? 

Tai moaned, taking another nibble of her neck as he poured a batch of boiling brotherly love directly into his little sister, making Kari gasp and wrap her legs around his waist, her entire body quivering with pleasure.   
Kari for her part was already exploding with pleasure, her brother’s eruption merely the final straw that broke the camel’s back. She cried out loudly, feeling him pull her tightly into an embrace as their combined juices spattered onto the floor.

The lusty lass of Light rested her body as much she could, clinging tightly against her bonds as she sought to embrace him, to show him how much she adored being his toy. Instead, all she could do was yowl in pleasure as blackness overtook her.

Tai stood there, soaking in the pleasure, finally un-binding his twisted little toy, releasing her from her bonds and lightly caressing her cherry rear as he disentangled them both.

He slipped off her blindfold, although her rolled back eyes made it irrelevant. Tai playfully placed a kiss on her forehead. Now the fun was over, Tai took to gently holding her in his arms as he finally softened inside her, catching her limp fish form lovingly.

He laid her lithe form down, at last, watching her heart rate catch up to her blissed-out state of consciousness. 

“You’re a funny thing you know that,” he whispered affectionately, petting her head as he laid next to her on her narrow bed.

Kari opened her eyes slowly, the weakest grin on her face but one of triumph nonetheless.  
“I’m on the pill big brother, don’t worry,” she uttered slowly, wiggling her toes as sensation slowly came back to her body.

“I kind of knew that; still, it kind of fits the mood,” he replied, sighing in relief, his tired hands inspecting the red lines that showed with the rope had dug into her skin, “I didn’t hurt you too much did I?" he asked, gently kissing up the side of her neck. 

“No more than I wanted you to, still... I’m a naughty girl, you shouldn’t be fussing over me” scolded Kari, frowning slightly. It was still surreal to see his sister with such sapphire blue eyes.

“What am I going to do with you,” he admonished, kissing the underside of her breast gently and attentively this time. “I mean I like this whole master thing, but I don’t want to hurt you,” he added slowly caressing her side as they lay facing one another.

“It’s okay big brother, I think we can think of a few things to do, although next time I don’t want to wait till we get home,” she growled, her dainty fingers reaching down to caress his juice covered joystick and smacking her lips emphatically.

Tai took a deep breath, swallowing hard as his own misgivings gave way under his sister’s talented touch.  
“You’re being naughty again,” he said with a hint of bemusement, his Cheshire cat grin mirrored by his little sister’s.

"You love it," purred Kari, giving his growing erection a tug as she did so.

Tai sighed, taking off Kari’s mask had its downside, but this wasn’t it.  
He leaned in close, letting his tongue slip into her mouth with delicate intimacy as the two siblings explored each other's bodies more intimately.  
“Yes, but I love you more,” he whispered, feeling a sense of achievement at her reaction.

“Now big brother, mom’s not back till tomorrow, let’s go have a bath,” suggested Kari “And after that… Let’s see what else is in the bag,”

Tai chortled, “Let’s go,” he replied.


End file.
